Just Another Bade Fic
by ipekeroglu
Summary: This fic takes place during the episode Sleepover At Sikowitz's. Read this fic if you're love and miss Bade... Anyways, this has nothing to do with a summary, I suck at them... So please read & review :) BADE (10 reviews for the next chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**I know I'm always writing new stories and ain't continue my other ones but I HAD TO write this or I would have died. ****Please give me one month and I will update ALL of my stories, I promise...**

**Anyways, I was watching Sleepover At Sikowitz's and I realized Beck didn't do anything when Jade burnt her hand, so I decided to write a fic which involves worried Beck! ****And he might or might not get jealous.**

**Enjoy!**

Jade's POV  
>"I can't find a good character for Andre," I whined. Sikowitz forced us to have a sleepover at his place. We had to find a character for each other and I wanted Andre's character to be unique because I was choosing what he'll be.<p>

We were at Asphalt Cafe, eating our lunch, waiting for 'the gang' to come.

"You want me to help?" Beck asked. I opened my mouth to say 'I don't need help,' but I really did need help so I briefly nodded.

He smiled and thought for a minute. "How about a guy who just finished a marathon?" he said. It was a good idea, but I needed to add a little detail to it.

"And this guy also happens to be nine months pregnant!" I said, proud of the idea I had come up with.

"That's brilliant," Beck said, smiling. I grinned and asked "Have you chosen a character for Cat yet?". He nodded and said "She'll be a 1980's stand-up comedian who is very annoying,". "Well, it won't be hard for her to be annoying... I mean, she's my best friend and I love her but she can be really annoying sometimes," I said.

Beck chuckled and said "I wonder what our characters will be,". "I'm scared of the character which Tori's gonna pick for me, she could come up with such a foolish idea," I told him and that was when the others came to our table.

_*After School*_

"So apparently, I'll be a guy from England whose accent is really hard to understand and who also invades people's personal space," Beck said. "Don't you dare to invade someone's special space but mine or I will rip your hands off your body," I tried to threaten him but he was familiar to those sentences so he wasn't scared.

"You're exceedingly lovely today, dear," he said with a British accent. I sighed and complained about my character "I don't wanna be an innocent farm girl from Alabama who's always super sweet and nice and never gets upset about anything. I told you that Tori was gonna come up with such a foolish idea,". "Well, I believe you would make a wonderful farm girl, darling," he said with a British accent, again. "If you talk like a British once again, I will stab your tongue with my new scissors," I told him. "Okay, chill," he said and I smirked because of satisfaction.

He looked so cute and innocent somehow and it made me wanna kiss him. I leaned and kissed him passionately. He kissed back. "Today's Thursday, right?" Beck asked between kisses. "Yep," I replied. "Then let's sleep now and not do anything because tomorrow's gonna be a loooong day," he said, pulling away. I fake pouted but then gave in and said "Okay," and snuggled to him. Then we fell asleep.

_*Tomorrow Morning*_

I woke up and caught Beck staring at me mesmerized. He did that every time.

"Morning beautiful," he said. I smiled happily. I didn't know why but it made me happy when he was romantic.

"Morning sap," I said. He chuckled. I loved it when he chuckled, it was so cute... Yeah, I loved him that much, he could make me think of the word 'cute' and make me smile.

"You know, you look so pretty without make-up," Beck said out of the blue. I could have snapped at him but I was in a good mood so I just smiled.

"I wanna skip school today," I told him. He looked at me for a moment and said "We can't," simply. "Why not?" I asked while coming a little closer to him. "Because our history essays are due today, if we don't go to school and give our essays, we'll fail," he explained. "Come on... Please," I said with my best puppy eyes. He didn't say anything, just leaned and kissed me. I assumed that I had gotten my answer.

"I want coffee," I said after we pulled away. "Then I will take you to Jet Brew, get ready," he said. "Kay," I said and got up.

I changed my pajamas to my black skinny jeans and a shirt of Beck's; I usually wore his shirts when we were alone. He said that they fitted me better than him. I did my hair and make-up, I was ready.

I looked at Beck who was staring at me, smirking. "You know, you look so pretty with make-up," he said. I chuckled and intertwined my fingers to his then we got out of his RV.

He opened the door for me when we arrived at his car. "I'm not a disabled person, you know; I can open a car door by myself," I said. He rolled his eyes as we get in the car.

Beck's POV  
>I started to drive to Jet Brew which is 15 minutes away from my RV. Both of us didn't talk for a long time for no reason.<p>

"Look there's a really hot guy over there," Jade said when we stopped at the red light. What had she said? She told ME: HER BOYFRIEND to look at 'a really hot guy'.

"What did you say?" I asked to clarify, utterly surprised. "I said 'Look there's a really hot guy over there'. Are you deaf or something?" she replied. As always, she was extremely polite...

"I'm not deaf but... really? Did you just call a random guy hot? I mean... hello, here's boyfriend," I reminded her. "So, you can flirt with girls but I can't call a guy hot?" she asked, a little louder. "I never flirt with girls," I stated. "Oh, really? Then what were you doing when you kissed Tori? Or what were you doing when you let paparazzi take a photo of you and Alyssa Vaughn? They don't count as flirting? I think they do. But when I give my opinion about a guy, you get mad," she said.

That was when the green light lighted up so I started to drive and decided to stay silent.

**So, that's it... Please, please, please review. I need to get at least 10 reviews for the next chapter...**


	2. Sorry

Hey everyone!

Um, I kind of just wanted to explain what's gonna happen with this account now because I recently got an email from a reader 'begging' for new chapters, in their words.

Well, first of all, I'm not really planning on continuing my stories or publishing new ones, at least not in the near future. I'm VERY SORRY for this, I know how it feels to have your favorite stories abandoned. But I started this account back in Summer 2013, and I literally had nothing to do at that time so I could post regular updates. But I'm in high school now, and it's very hard for me to take some time to myself and, like, listen to music let alone publishing new chapters for stuff I started writing two years ago. I'm very sorry :(

Secondly, I'm not going to be publishing anything new on here BUT if you want to take any of my stories to publish on your profile and go on with the storyline, or like add to the stuff I've written YOU CAN! I would be so happy to email/PM you the chapters that are currently out on my page. It would be really nice if you gave me credit though, haha ;)

You can email me at ipekeroglu22 if you're interested; or you can PM me on here!

Again, I'm really sorry things had to be this way. I really hope you don't hate me :/

Hope you're having a great day! -Ipek


End file.
